Swim Lessons and Transportation/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties, and welcome to Network Wiggles. Ooh, the Wiggles will be here in just three seconds time. Which door do you think they might be coming through today, me hearties? The.... The blue door? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. (Looks at the green door) Oh, I know they're gonna come through the green door. Hoo-hoo! Three seconds. One, two, three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door waving to the viewers.) Captain Feathersword: Ohhh! Hey! Wait for me! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to the Song:Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) A scene while the Greg is looking at the construction paper) Greg: (singing) There's such a mess in this old TV set. (Captain Feathersword pushes a cart & stubbed Greg's toe until he sings in a high note) We need another one built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: (Anthony is using a megaphone to talk to Murray, Jeff & Greg since they have to work together) Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. (A director man is holding a construction paper it shows The Wiggles in a TV studio in a cartoon form & then he puts it down while it's finished since The Wiggles are waving each other since we built it together then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy to learn how to swim in the swimming pool) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Our lead story today takes us to the swimming pool, where Dorothy the Dinosaur is catching up with some friends who are learning to swim. Over to you, Dorothy. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our swimming) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody! I'm at the swimming pool, where some of my friends are learning how to swim. Hi, everybody! Kids: Hi, Dorothy! Dorothy: Cassie, can you show everybody how you can float? That's great! You've got floaties to help you swim. Laura, can you show us your special safety dive? Thank you for showing me what you can do. (She giggles while everybody's clapping that Laura did a safety dive) That was terrific! And, Dylan, you're going to dive too? Oh, look at you! You can all float on your backs! Look over there, it's Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Hello, Dorothy! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, I was just doing some laps, Dorothy. A sea captain has to be a good swimmer, you know. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dorothy: But, Captain, where's your hat? Captain Feathersword: Oh, Dorothy, I don't need my hat while I'm swimming. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dorothy: I didn't know the Captain was such a good swimmer! Well, I suppose he had to learn, just like everyone else. But now it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye! (Shot transition to Greg wearing his goggles while he's swimming) Greg: Goggles, eh? Well, now it's over to the weather with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh, thanks, Greg. Hoo-hoo! Oh, I just made it back in time. Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (He puts the towel down then he's holding a weathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, my magic weathersword tells me that today there's gonna be a handful of gloves. A handful of gloves? What's a handful of glo....? (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a handful of gloves falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh, a handful of gloves! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Back to you, Greg. Greg: (He's playing a handful of gloves puppet to make his high pitched) Oh, oh, nice weather report, Captain. Well done. Now it's time for the sports report. Let's cross to the oval and see what's happening. Yeah. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Ring-a-Ring O'Rosy Greg: (singing) Ring-a-Ring O'Rosy, a pocket full of posy, a tis... Well, that's the end of Network Wiggles News for today. Until we see you next time, keep on wiggling! (Shot transition to the Song:Dancing In The Sand) Greg: (singing) The Wiggles are here Captain Feathersword too (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Greg: (singing) Wags the Dog is chasing waves And there is Dorothy drinking rosy tea With our friend, Henry We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and down Clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sun by the sea) Greg: (singing) We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and play The Other Wiggles: (singing) Dancing at Wiggle Bay Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword is dancing on his ship (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho ho!) Greg: (singing) As the sun shines all down And then there's wiggly fun for everyone As we dance in the sun We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and down Clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sun by the sea) Greg: (singing) We're gonna clap three times (The Other Wiggles: (singing) In the sunshine) Greg: (singing) Jump up and play The Other Wiggles: (singing) Dancing at Wiggle Bay Dancing at Wiggle Bay Dancing at Wiggle Bay (Shot transition to Anthony and Captain) Anthony: Hey, Captain, remember this great song from Wiggle Bay? (Shot transition to the Song:Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise)) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:The Dancing Flowers) Anthony: A long, long, time ago, in a valley below, there were 4 little flowers living under a big old tree. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: It was the middle of the afternoon, and a really big cloud came along. It was raining. Actually it was pouring. And the little flowers got a little bit scared. The big old tree said "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you, just sing a song and you'll be right, mate, the storm will pass." The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: So remember this everyone, whenever a storm is around, just remember those 4 little flowers, and how they sang a song and the storm passed. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat 6 times) (After the song is over then shot transition to Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to Dorothy having a great time at Network Wiggles during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Well, the show's over for today. We'll see you soon. Bye bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002